


Disapproval

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [183]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It breaks her heart that Liam disapproves of her, and that Killian wants to move on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disapproval

She supposed it was only a matter of time before they ran into Liam. Hell, they had already run into half of their other dead friends and family, so why not Killian’s brother?

Emma had never felt more nervous in her life than she had been in the moments leading up to meeting Liam, and somehow it was as if all her worst fears had come to life when she met him. Liam hated her, and now Killian wanted to stay in the underworld. He wanted to move on to a better place, and Liam was insisting she was selfish for not letting him.

She wasn’t good enough for Killian; she was the reason he died, and the reason his life had been filled with so much suffering.

Liam had confirmed every single thought she had in the time since she lost Killian. Hell, he had managed to confirm her fears that she never would be good enough for anyone.

And it didn’t matter what her parents said in an attempt to comfort her. It didn’t matter what her son tried to say.

Emma had managed to lose Killian all over again, yet somehow it was worse now, knowing that for the first time, he wasn’t willing to fight for her like he had time and time again. It wasn’t fair.

So here she stood, with Liam and Killian, ready to say good bye as he crossed over. It wasn’t fair, but how could she be selfish enough to demand he return with her, when he wanted nothing more than to be with his brother? It was unfair for her to ask.

“Emma,” Killian told her softly, “I know you’re not happy with this. But I want you to be happy, Love. I want you to go back to the surface and live the life you were meant to. Don’t let my sacrifice define you. Don’t let it hurt you.”

She swallowed, “If that’s what you really want, then I’ll support you Killian. I love you, and I want you to be happy.”

He looked conflicted for a moment as he brushed her cheek. Killian looked as if he were about to say something, however a loud cough from his brother interrupted him.

“I think it’s time to get going, is it not?” Liam said pointedly.

“Wait!” they heard a loud voice say. Emma turned around to see Regina marching to the scene, “Neither of you are going anywhere.”

“And I suppose you’re going to stop us?” Liam scoffed.

“Killian, describe the brother you knew when he was alive,” Regina demanded.

“A gentleman,” Killian said slowly, “Wonderful, caring, protective, and a leader. He loved with all his heart and fought for those he cared for.”

“And yet the man who is standing in front of us is none of those things,” Regina said with a pointed look, “I know I don’t exactly have the best relationship with my own sister, however I cannot imagine a brother who genuinely cared for you would not encourage you to go back and live your life with your True Love. I cannot imagine that he would disapprove of _Emma_ of all people. Perfect, Saviour, Emma, who restored you to the good person you once were, and fought for you. It would be very convenient if Killian just moved on. Hades knows he lost this battle, and this is his last ditch attempt to hurt you and get you to stay here.”

“What are you saying then, Regina?” Snow asked curiously.

“I’m saying that this is not Liam. Or well his body is, but his words are not his own. He’s being controlled by Hades, trying to prevent him from returning to the land of the living,” Regina said.

“That’s ridiculous,” Killian insisted, sounding unsure.

“Then ask him something that only your brother could remember. Ask him something that Hades would have no way of knowing,” Regina said.

“Liam?” Killian turned to his brother, “What did you say to me when Mama died? What did you say to me then?”

“Killian, don’t listen to her,” Liam shook his head, “Do you really trust the Evil Queen over your own brother?”

“Answer me, Liam,” Killian said strongly. “What did you say?”

Liam had a look of panic wash over his face, and Regina stepped forward and waved her hand. A poof of magic swept over Liam and once it wore off Liam stood tall.

“That I would always look out for you, and never let harm befall you,” Liam told his brother once the spell wore out, “Killian, I am so sorry that I said those things to you and Miss Swan. I do not want you to move on just yet. I do not want you to even re-enter the Underworld until your time has come. I want you to return to the surface and live the life you deserve. I’m sorry I allowed Hades to control me like a puppet.”

Emma felt her heart speed up as Liam turned to you, “Miss Swan, I owe you an apology for the things Hades had me utter to you. I want you to know that none of those words are true. You are more than good enough for my little brother. I’ve been watching him since my death, and you saved him. For years he lost himself in alcohol and piracy, but you reminded him of the Lieutenant he once was, and reminded him that he had people who still cared for him. And so I owe you a great debt for caring for my little brother when I was unable to.”

“Younger,” she heard Killian toss out as if it were a habit.

“I-” Emma said stunned, words failed her. “Of course. I love him.”

“I know,” Liam said wisely, “And he loves you dearly. Emma, I do not blame you for his death, and regardless of what Hades had me say, you are more not selfish for fighting for Killian.”

Killian embraced his brother tightly then, and Liam looked taken off guard.

“I don’t blame you either, Brother,” Liam told him, “My death was not your fault. You turning to piracy was not your fault. You lost your way for a while there, but you found it in the end. I’ve always been proud of you, and Killian, you’ve turned into a wonderful young man. You’re a hero, and I love you so much. Go home with Emma, and in many years from now, we shall be reunited.”

“About that,” Regina said, cutting in, “Your death can be reversed, Liam. It entailed Dreamshade, and while bringing you to the surface once more would make you relive your death, we have found a cure for the poison. We can save you and you can come with us.”

Killian’s eyes lit up at that prospect.

“Liam?” he asked his older brother, “Come home with us.”

Liam smiled at that, “Lead the way, brother.”

Killian turned to her, and intertwined his fingers through hers. She smiled softly, relieved that Killian wouldn’t stay behind, and that his brother would be allowed to return with them. And when they made it to the surface, and Liam was administered the counter potion to Dreamshade’s poison, his body regained its colouring. It seemed as if for at least now, she would get her happy ending after all.


End file.
